


Here, in your arms.

by Roque



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots. Marked as complete as they all stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

She had entered his brownstone like a whirlwind.

He had been there for two weeks before she arrived on his doorstep. She had knocked on the door and patiently waited until he answered.

He hadn't expected to see her. It was a nice surprise. He promised to get her a key.

He let her in and she looked around. The place was still covered in boxes. He admitted that he hadn't unpacked yet - just hunted for what he needed.

She laughed and smiled at him.

Within the hour she had moved boxes to different rooms of the house. She didn't know how he was surviving looking for his clothes in the hall.

He leaned against the wall and said he didn't have time to unpack as she started pulling his DVDs from the box in front of her. They both knew that wasn't entirely true.

By the end of day they were exhausted. He sat down next to her and handed her a glass of wine. She smiled her thanks.

"I couldn't have done this without you," he said before sipping his own wine.

"I know," she replied as she nudged his arm with her own.

She had managed to make his new house into a home within a day.

"You know you're welcome here any time, right?" He smirked.

"I would hope so! I am your wife!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of head and sighed in contentment. He was happy to call anywhere home as long as he was with her.


	2. All dialogue

"You're not being serious!"

"I'm being very serious Jack. They believe that Sam is your wife."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only woman in our group and you're the leader of it. It's how their culture works. Just play along with it."

"What if I don't?"

"I'm not sure, but it could turn into a situation again like last time."

"Daniel..."

"Jack it's not that hard. Just... go over and wrap your arm around her or something."

"Alright fine! But if I get my ass handed to me..."

"You'll be fine Jack."

"Ah! Colonel! Your wife was just telling us about the illness that has befallen the children of the village... chicken pox?..."

"Wife?"

"Play along Carter. I'm just gonna wrap my arms around you. Don't rip them from the sockets."

"Yes Sir."

"I can see you are madly in love with your wife Colonel and she with you. She is magnificant. You are a very lucky man."

"You have no idea."

"Do you have children of your own? We would love to meet them."

"Uh, no. No children."

"Not yet. We're trying, right Jack?"

"Trying. Definitely. Should I kiss you?"

"It might look more convincing..."

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Such happiness!"

"Get a room!"

"I'll shove you in a room Daniel! I swear to God, I'm gonna kill that man... no giggling!"


End file.
